


The Root & The Leave(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [65]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gay Male Character, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Travel, Underage Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Fanficmaniatic, read by me___In their first month as ninjas, the team certainly did not expect a group of Time Travelers to just jump out of nowhere. When the clock is ticking and the enemy is on its way, The Ninjas will have to help the Shinobi with as little information as possible in order to save their futures.The Time Twins appear again in the ninjas life’s, and they will do whatever it takes to get revenge, even if that means going back to the beginning. After all, isn’t it better to take the problem out from its roots?
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Root & The Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890434) by [Fanficmaniatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmaniatic/pseuds/Fanficmaniatic). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
